It's Not Easy Dating A Malfoy
by KylieKat
Summary: This is a prequel to "It's Not Easy Married To A Malfoy." I have decided to change the name that was originally published in October 2018. I will update this story after I finish the second version of the original "It's Not Easy Being Married To A Malfoy". "This is the story of how I fell in love with Draco Malfoy." First story in the "It's Not Easy Series." HIATUS.
1. What No One Told Me

**I know, I know. I just posted another Dramione. These stories are all basically test runs. Similar to how you dip your toe into the water to see if it's the right temperature. I just had an idea before I started writing WCGWAHG and I just had a stroke of luck. The result was me doing research and creating new background info. Most of the stuff I found was actually real. If you want me to upload all the background information for these stories (because believe me you might need to know what is happening, especially when I release Rose's Name and It's Called Acting) let me know in a review or pm me. Please read and review. I need to know if I should continue this or not. Thank you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does NOT belong to me. I own this specific story and any OCs in this story.

* * *

Do you remember when you were younger and had to learn the school's, specifically muggle school, policies? Sometime during the first week, the teacher would go over the rules and tell you what happens if you broke the rules. They also gave out an agenda, to keep track of your homework, that had all the rules in it.

What no one told me when I was dating a pureblood was that once you were outed as a couple you would have to follow unspoken rules. She must be graceful, have exquisite table manners, be skilled in hosting, witty, charming, a leader amongst social peers, beautiful, fashionable, level-headed, financially knowledgeable, obedient, trained in décor, a practiced dancer, intelligent, cool-tempered, and up until recently pureblooded.

Now, I believe that in marriages one does not have to be obedient. The spouse knows when to push something or leave it be. And by no means was I very fashionable or trained in décor or a dancer. This is what I struggled with the most.

And when you got engaged you only had to learn more rules. Wearing specific Slytherin colored robes-this was one thing I would only follow when necessary, learning the _entire_ family tree, how to take up the position as Lady Malfoy, etc.

Oh, and the tutoring from Narcissa was absolute _torture_. She criticized and scowled at everything until it was perfect. Lady Malfoy has to know how to throw parties. And throwing pureblood society parties is not easy. She has to hire certain caterers based on the type of party sold. Tell the vineyard-French, Italian, or anywhere else that was owned by the Malfoys-what type of wine or champagne to get out of storage or make. Meet up with her mother-in-law to decide on the decorations; colors, flowers, and other such things because "Malfoys are not tacky". Hire a decorator and a florist. Chose the appropriate musical arrangement. And so much more, and that's just for parties.

Lady Malfoy must also redecorate the _entire_ Manor after her honeymoon. She does this because she has become the Lady of the house and therefore she must make it her own, but it has to match specific Malfoy standards. Only the most expensive wallpaper, keep specific pieces of furniture and have your husband help because he lives in the house as well.

All of this and more is taught during your 5 month engagement period. The current Lady Malfoy teaches this in her own way. The issue Narcissa had was that I did not grow up in pureblood society and was not taught to recognize certain artwork, or how to dance. Narcissa's only saving grace was the fact that I was sent to a finishing school, at my grandmother's insistence, every summer after third year. This saved her the about a month of teaching the basics.

And on top of the actual classes, I had to take quizzes and tests. Draco told me that "she knows the only way to promote you to do something was to be graded on it". But the quizzes weren't normal quizzes. No, Narcissa Malfoy graded you on your normal behavior because Narcissa Malfoy has to be _unique._ She watched me every day and would give me a report at the end of the week on what I needed to work on.

And after all of the pureblood society teaching and how to be the Lady of the House, I was given a book. Said book was about twenty centuries old and about a sixth of a meter thick. The book has a Self-Updating charm on it. So under the Ladies of the House section, a biography of each Lady Malfoy is added. The biographies contain their name, date of birth, date of death, husband, magical background, blood status, children, charity work, description of decorating style, amount of N.E.W.T.s, favorite color, patronus, magical abilities, and of course a photo. All of this was added to the book while still looking aged.

After learning all of that. I had to know how to walk and talk because _Malfoys are always polished._ I had to learn all of this and more before my induction into pureblood society.

So here's the story of how I married Draco Malfoy, became Lady Malfoy, gave birth to our children, raised them, and then taught the next woman to be Lady Malfoy.

Oh, and by the way my maiden name was Granger.


	2. The Beginning

**Hello everyone, this is the second chapter of this story and I just finished it ten minutes ago. I ran it through Grammarly, and I have not had my beta check it since we are both at school. In English. Sitting in front of me. With a substitute. And we are supposed to be working on _The Other Wes Moore_. She hasn't even read this chapter. I need to go do some work now. Byeeeee! (Oh and review, please. I love your suggestions and such.) Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. I own this story and any OCs.

* * *

September 1, 1998

This is it, my final year at Hogwarts. Eight years of magic, adventurous, death-defying danger. Malfoy and I shed our robes and step onto the boats. The same boats we rode on during our very first night at Hogwarts. Smiling to myself, I think back on all of the adventures I have embarked on in the last eight years of my life.

In first year, I was attacked by a troll. Looking back on it that was the reason Harry and Ron became my best friends. In second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened, Ginny was given a Horcrux, and I was petrified. In third year, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, we learned that he didn't kill Harry's parents, but Ron's rat did. Can you imagine being in the same room as that monster while it was in its animagus form? It's horrifying. In fifth year Umbridge arrived. The fake happy, pink, toad. What a horrible woman. Horrible enough to be the second person in the world that left a scar on Harry I-saved-the-entire-world-and-get-to-do-whatever-I-want Potter. Just her and Voldemort. Also, we went to the department of mysteries, found a prophecy, fought Deatheaters, and saw Voldemort. During sixth year, we found out what a Horcrux was and Dumbledore died. Then we went on the run for nine months, searching for Horcruxes, before returning to Hogwarts for the final battle. When I returned to Hogwarts as Head Girl and learned that I would be sharing a dorm with Draco Malfoy, I internally screamed. But we have come to some sort of truce.

Goodbye Hogwarts, I will miss you.

* * *

April 14, 2005 - Ministry of Magic - Level 5 - Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures

"No, no, no! How can you be so incompetent as to go out on a call, find the bloody beast, and then not bring it to the Scottish Dragon Sanctuary?! The Dragon Research Team and I have been trying to find one for over a year. Then you find the thing and don't bring it in. You will be lucky if you aren't fired. Until I fix this mess you are on desk duty. Now I want the paperwork for the new species of pixie finished in six hours. Now go and I don't want excuses."

How can you be a part of the capture unit and not be able to catch a British Blackwinged Dragon? If only I could get Charlie to be the Head of the Capture Unit or Dragon Restraint Unit. That would make my life so much easier. Even FOURTEEN N.E.W.T.s didn't make my life easier. But being the Head of Identification of Magical Creatures and Research department made it so that I had to do the fun part of my job and the being the mean boss lady part of my job. And to top, it all of I have a meeting with the every single Department Head, Sub-Head, and Finances in twenty minutes. I just don't want to sit around with all these people for two hours and go over _each_ topic for every department. _Fine, let's get this show on the road_.

* * *

Taking my seat next to Harry, who was the Head of the Auror Department, and Ginny Potter, who was here representing her father - as he had a small case of Splattergroit - for the Department of Muggle Affairs. Ginny was also representing the Department of Magical Games and Sports. The redhead was the international representative for the Department and also played for the HolyHead Harpies. The happily married couple were sitting next to each other, holding hands under the table, and talking to Dennis Creevey. Dennis had recently become the Ministry's social media liaison.

On my left sat Luna, a fellow member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. While I was in charge of the Identification and Research Unit, Luna was Head of the Mythical Flora and Fauna. The Sub-Department was made for Luna when she met Rolf Scamander. Surprisingly, she often helped me with accurately identifying mythical creatures and finding the myths which had the most information on the creature. All around the table sat the Heads or Representatives of every Department. Also, included in our band of ministry executives were representatives from Hogwarts, M.A.C.U.S.A., and other significant organizations. Most striking of all these characters was the Prime Minister of England, Tony Blair. This is his first visit to the Ministry and we were all ready to watch him babble his way through the meeting and ask questions of every kind.

Kingsley stood up from the head of the table and called for our attention. "Thank you all for attending our quarterly meeting for review of departments. Well, it's not like you had an actual choice in the matter is it," everyone laughed at this, "but I digress. A few important announcements before we get this horrifyingly long meeting started. Today we have been joined, for the first time, by the English Prime Minister. Minister Blair, please stand."

A skinny older man with greying hair stood up, smiled, and sat back down. "Secondly, the annual Remembrance Day Ball will be taking place in a few weeks and those who had a significant role in the war are welcomed to attend the planning meeting next Tuesday. You will all receive your invitations. Headmistress McGonagall has generously offered to allow the event to be held at Hogwarts. Please ask Deputy Head Longbottom for more information."

"Next, let us all congratulate Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood for their discovery of another English Bicorn." Everyone looked to Luna and I while clapping. I felt my cheeks blush at the attention.

"Last, next week we will have a new member of the staff joining us. He will be replacing Mrs Arteria as Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I want to prejudice or grudges to be held against this man. I understand many of our younger employees went to school with this man. However Slytherin or evil you may think him, I ask each one of you to treat him with as much as you respect our Head Auror." Harry blushed at this. He still didn't like being the centre of attention. "You will meet him next week, he will call most of you in to look over your department's trade and communication with other members of the international magical governments. Until then, you will have so much confusion that your brain will most likely explode. Now, will the Improper Use of Magic representative speak?"

We went through the whole table and I was left wondering who the new Head was. Who in my time at Hogwarts would earn enough of a reputation to be considered evil? My thought process was interrupted when Harry started to speak.

"Since our last meeting, the Aurors have wrapped up the Gringotts Case. We found out that a group of children from France were behind the robberies. We have teamed up with the M.C.I.U. to figure out the issue with muggles getting ahold of our magically modified muggle weapons. That's pretty much it. Ginny."

With a smile, Mrs Potter stood and started to explain how the department found some unregistered muggle-borns and some more incidents of drinking fountains containing Amortentia.

After she finished, I stood to begin my report. "Two weeks ago we identified a new breed of dragon. We have respectfully named the beast, the British Blackwing. We have yet to capture the creature for research. Also, the Northern Scottish Werewolf pack has decided to meet with us next week about the recently orphaned English werewolf pups. We hope to succeed in having the pack adopt the triplets. Two wizards have registered as animagi and the Nikki, our Jaberwakie has finally had her babies. Two boys and three girls. All healthy and have begun to eat on their own. That's it. Do you have anything to add, Luna?" She always does, usually, only a few people are able to understand her sensible nonsense though.

"With the addition of our male bicorn, who my nephew has named Barnabus, we have contacted a lovely Korean woman to help move them to a recently built Korean Sanctuary. Since we now have both a female and male Bicorns, she will begin the breeding process in about two months. It's just wonderful that new life will be brought into this world within a year."

When Luna sat, I began my practised art of sleeping while sitting straight, with eyes open. It's a very useful skill. Right as I begin to drift off I think about the addition to our staff. _I wonder who…._

* * *

 **I love my exasperated version of Hermione. I think I need to make Luna more... Luna. Tell me if you want for me to post information for this story. I might do it anyway, but I want to know your opinions. Thanks. Sorry for the long breaks.**


	3. Monday Morning's are Boring, Usually

**Hey everyone, I'm back. I know, I know, I've been gone since November. I'm really sorry. I know it's no excuse, but I had mid-terms and I had to get adjusted to a new teacher at the beginning of 2019. Guess what this week is? It's the week the biggest movie of the year get's released. I don't think I've mentioned before that I'm a huge Marvel geek. Go watch it when it comes out, but make sure not to drink anything and use the restroom before since it's THREE HOURS LONG! In other news, I have a crush. He's two years older than me, but he's in the grade above me. I've got biology with him. It's a big deal since I had a crush on one guy for TeN fReAKinG YeARs! Anyway, this chapter is not beta'd, unless you count Grammarly. I know this chapter is short, but I'm hoping to finish chapter 3 by the end of the week. Love you guys. Please R &R.**

 **Disclaimer:** I in no way am claiming rights to the Harry Potter franchise. I'm just using J.K. Rowling's characters and creating a EWE story. The only things I own are the storyline and some OCs. AGAIN, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

April 18, 2005 - Ministry of Magic - Level 5 - Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures

"Erin, can you please pull up my schedule for the day? I want to see if I can take an early lunch." It's 8:30 in the morning on a Monday, and my schedule is filled with meetings and then I want the lab team to work on mapping the genomes for the British Blackwing.

When I was appointed as the head of the Identification and Research Unit I immediately set to finding a secretary that I could not only tolerate but actually did the work. I went through six people before I found Erin. Erin is a petite woman in her early twenty's with short, curly, blonde hair and brown eyes. She does everything I ask, no matter how assinine it may sound, as well as keeping track of my schedule and everything else. She's basically my personal assistant for work.

"Yes, Ms Granger. You have an appointment with the head of Dragon R&R at 10:30, a meeting with the M.C.I.U. at 1:00, and I scheduled the lab team meeting for 2:30 this afternoon," Erin says, smiling. "Your coffee is on your desk and so is today's lunch menu. I don't know why, but Luna decided she was going vegan. Just in case, I also laid out the menu for Alzar's."

"Thank you, if anything happens to come up let me know. Can you also book an appointment at Parkinson's for late this afternoon? I need a dress for the ball. And, if possible, could you get me someone from the intern office to take these documents to the Minister." I have way too many papers to sort through and I have to start on my speech.

I walk into my office, turn on the lights, and look down at my desk to see a large stack of papers for me to sort through. Monday's are usually a paperwork day for me, and later in the week, I will be able to join my staff with their projects.

I drop my purse next to my desk. I look around my spacious office, filled with built-in bookshelves which I have filled with every type of imaginable book. There are department ledgers, encyclopedias, books on beasts, books on magical flora, and even the textbooks currently in use at Hogwarts. I know what you're thinking: _Why is the Hermione Granger still carrying around textbooks?_ Well, after the war ended, a group of witches and wizards came together to decide what needed to be changed in the textbooks and what needed to be added. I was invited along with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and other people involved in the war as well as ministry schooling executives.

We worked for about a month in order to create a new curriculum. It's not perfect, but I made it a priority to get the facts straight. I made sure that the textbooks and standards were as non-biased as humanly possible. The new curriculum at Hogwarts has all the standard classes such as Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and Potions. But, we made it required for all students to take updated versions of History of Magic and Muggle Studies. Defence Against the Dark Arts is now only to be taught by professors who have been approved by the school, Ministry officials, Harry Potter, a reformed Death Eater, and myself. The Care of Magical Creatures professor must also be approved by an official from Regulation and Control. The textbooks were updated to include information relevant to the war and research conducted following the war.

So, I, of course, went to the publisher and got the new texts as soon as the first prints were completed. I also have a private collection of rare books, whether they are signed or first editions. It includes a copied version of Snape's textbook which I salvaged from the Room of Hidden Things during the restoration of Hogwarts. It had some really strong charms on it in order to keep it from being destroyed. I found my old potions book and copied all of the notes so that I could keep the information. I'm not willingly going to give up that information. I made sure that Harry got the original version as well.

But, enough about my book collection. I sit in my comfortable, blue swivel chair and start my paperwork. Around 9:45, an intern knocks on my door to collect the papers for the Minister. I stop working in order to get to the Dragon R&R meeting. It's rather boring and mundane. I give updates on the British Blackwing and learn that the Turkish Dragon Sanctuary has offered to house the beast and provide living quarters for a team to study the dragon.

I walk quickly back to my office following the meeting and Erin stops me before I get two steps past her desk. "Hermione, before you leave for lunch, I need to let you know that your appointment at Parkinson's is at 5:00 this afternoon and your schedule has been cleared for the rest of the day."

Huh. I didn't cancel any meetings and I really needed to speak with the lab team this afternoon. "Whatever do you mean, I didn't cancel anything and I really need to meet with the lab team."

She looks at me and smiles before saying, "before you start worrying, I rescheduled the lab meeting for tomorrow morning and M.C.I.U. said that they figured out the issue. But, you should be aware that you have to be at the Head of International Magical Cooperation office in," she looks down at her watch, "17 minutes."

Ugh. Just what I need, some snobby aristocrat telling me what to do. "Thanks, let me grab my things, as I expect I will be stuck in this meeting for a while."

I swiftly walk into my office and grab my bag and wand. I turn off the lights and lock the door. "If I finish early, I'm probably going to go home. Make sure everyone leaves by 4:30. Let yourself out and lock the door. See in the morning, sweetie."

* * *

April 18, 2005 - Ministry of Magic - Department of International Magical Cooperation

When the elevator opens on the 6th level, I'm greeted by the sight of a woman, no a girl, for a woman would never dress like that in the workplace. She's wearing a lacy white camisole that is at least a size too small. I can tell she's wearing a push-up bra and while I personally do the same, I don't let that much cleavage show. I walk up to the girl and plaster a fake smile on my face. "Hello, I have an appointment with the department head."

"Oh, can you please tell me your name so that I can check you in?" At least she has manners. I can only hope that her charms spread further than that.

I open my mouth to speak when I hear a voice from an office at the top of the stairs. "Granger?"

I know that voice. Granted, it's been years since I've heard it and it has gotten deeper, but I know that voice. I look up and see a face I haven't seen since 1999. He's changed since then. His chest has filled out and he looks more like a grown man, rather than the wiry whip of the teenage boy I remember. He's still just as lithe though. His hair's been shortened as well, not shaved, but rather parted on the side and combed over. Even after all this, he's still the man I remember. The same ambition in his eyes from six years ago, the same smile reserved for me.

"Malfoy?"

* * *

 **Remember to review. Sending love. Happy World Book Day!**


	4. Reunion

**I know, amazing right? Two updates in less than six hours. I know this one is SUPER short, but I didn't feel like it needed to be any longer. Trust me I tried to add a section to the end and it didn't work. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** I wish I was amazing enough to be the creator of such an amazing series, but sadly I am not. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and anything you see here that you recognize, I do not own. I only own the story itself and some OCs.

* * *

April 18, 2005 - Ministry of Magic - Department of International Magical Cooperation

" _Granger?"_

 _I know that voice. Granted, it's been years since I've heard it and it has gotten deeper, but I know that voice. I look up and see a face I haven't seen since 1999. He's changed since then. His chest has filled out and he looks more like a grown man, rather than the wiry whip of the teenage boy I remember. He's still just as lithe though. His hair's been shortened as well, not shaved, but rather parted on the side and combed over. Even after all this, he's still the man I remember. The same ambition in his eyes from six years ago, the same smile reserved for me._

" _Malfoy?"_

* * *

"What are you doing here, Granger?"

"I'm meeting with the department head. What are you doing here?" As the last syllable rolls of my tongue, I see that ever so familiar smirk. Did I mention, I used to hate that smirk. Well, I don't anymore. I happen to love that expression on his face.

"Meeting with you, apparently," he says to me before turning to his receptionist. "Reschedule anything and everything I have today. I've got a feeling that Ms Granger and I are going to be a while."

I walk up the stairs towards his office. When I enter, I sit down in one of the black, leather armchairs. Malfoy walks into the office and closes the door behind him and silences the room before sitting across from me.

I break the silence by saying, "where have been for the last six years? I wrote to you as we agreed but you didn't respond."

"I've been travelling, 'Mione. Just like you told me too. So have you based on the copy of your resume sitting on my desk. You went to three wizarding schools before getting a job here. Seriously Hermione? I thought you wanted to save House-Elves and gain equal rights for werewolves, not study dragons and hippogriffs."

"I'll have you know that I don't just practice Magizoology, I run an entire department because Rolf is off with Luna half the time or he's galavanting around with his niece. And I thought you wanted to start a new company or work as a lawyer. How did you even get this job?" I realise that I'm on my feet standing in front of him and basically yelling at him. I can feel my magic crackling in the air around me and I can see a blue glow surrounding my body.

Draco gets up from his seat and walks over to me. He wraps his arms around me and draws me in for a hug. I grab fistfuls of his shirt and start to sob. I missed him. I missed the boy who tormented me for my first few years in the magical world. I missed the boy who shared a bed with me during the night so we could comfort each other. I missed the boy with whom I shared my darkest secrets. I missed the boy held me while I cried after I learned of Ron was cheating on me. I missed the boy who knew how I like my tea and stayed up talking with me late at night. I missed him.

I cry so much that I soak his shirt. Once I finish, I reach for my wand, but Draco pulls me into his lap and holds me tight so I can't escape. In the quiet of the room, his voice is loud when he says, "still prone to temper tantrums, I see."

I laugh at that, and I look up at him, water still in my honey coloured eyes and give him a small smile. "Hasn't happened in six years, Malfoy." He chuckles at that. "I missed you, Draco Malfoy." He smiles down at me, silver-eyes gleaming with happiness.

"I missed you, Hermione Granger."

* * *

 **Please review. Love you guys. Also if you want me to upload the resume's to my info sheet to see the character info, let me know. See you later.**


	5. Author AnnouncementUpdate - IMPORTANT

**Hey, guys. Kylie here. I have a quick update on this story for everyone who has followed and favorited, as well as newcomers:**

 **This story, originally named "It's Not Easy Being Married To A Malfoy" has undergone a name change. It is now titled "It's Not Easy Dating A Malfoy." I did this because I thought it would help the storyline flow better.**

 **I'm making this a prequel and putting this story, INEDAM, on hiatus for right now. I will, most likely, finish writing this story after the new INEBMTAM is complete.**

 **The new INEBMTAM follows the same storyline (I even posted the same prologue), just starting after they get engaged so that I can write the training part of becoming Lady Malfoy, which is all mentioned in the prologue for both stories. I should have started at that point to begin with.**

 **I recently asked the question if I should do this, changing the names of the two stories and starting from a different point, on the facebook group: Dramione Fanfiction Recommendations. A group member, who I'm not going to name for the sake of privacy and the fact that I didn't ask them if I could use their name, responded by saying:**

 **"My opinion is that you should do what you think is best for your writing. It's a work in progress and who knows how many times a book is changed before publishing and yet you amazing authors are giving us great stories in almost no time. Do what you think is the best and if anyone is bothered by it, that's their problem."**

 **When I read this I thought** ** _"yea, it's my story. Why am I worried about what other people think of it?"_** **And then I thought** ** _"you're worried about what others think because if others don't like the story, then you think your writing sucks. Kinda like how Rose's Name hasn't been followed or viewed much since you posted it."_**

 **I know my stories aren't perfect, but for an amateur writer I think my stories are pretty good; except for WCGWAHG, that story isn't in a good place right now. That response let me know that while I'm not fantastic at writing, I'm still in charge of my own stories and I can do whatever the hell I want to do with them. So, there you go. I'm messing with the story a bit because it's mine and I have the right.**

 **Anyway, this is just an announcement that a change has occurred and if you want to continue reading** ** _It's Not Easy Being Married To A Malfoy_** **, then go follow and favorite that story. The new version will contain the juicy part of the story that I as well as some other readers am looking forward to. I'm hoping to release the first chapter by the 19th of August. Follow and favorite that story to keep updated on it.**

 **EDIT: 2020 Kylie here, these stories are being written. I just want to finish them before I start updating them again. So just look out for that.**

* * *

 **A/N: Also, I have a few story recommendations right now, so here they are:**

 _The Unexpected Malfoy_ by _RiverWriter_

 _His Veela Heritage_ by _RiverWriter_

 _Charmed to You_ by _CJRed_

 _New Blood_ by _artemisgirl_

The entirety of _Rights Wrongs_ _Series_ by _lovesbitca8_ (These stories contain _The Right Thing To Do, All The Wrong Things, The Auction,_ and the new Lucissa prequel _Birth Right_ )

 _Tip of My Tounge_ by _Kittenshift17_

 _Take The_ Tumble by _Kittenshift17_

 **All of these stories are amazing and I highly suggest reading them. Again, favorite and follow to keep up with the** ** _It's Not Easy Series_** **, which include** ** _It's Not Easy Dating A Malfoy_** **and** ** _It's Not Easy Being Married To A Malfoy_** **. Much Love! Bye!**

 _*also, I've already got the name for the third story in the series*_


End file.
